


Mending Mistakes

by Blessed_by_the_Goddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_the_Goddess/pseuds/Blessed_by_the_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort sat in his cell in Azkaban Prison and thought about his mistakes in the past.  His thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of a new prison who will apparently be sharing a cell with the former Dark Lord.  As the two prisoners learn about one another, they are both forced to admit that mistakes were made in the past and that it is time to fix those mistakes for the better of the Wizarding World.  They must either mend what is broken, or their world will cease to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Past

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story has been circling my mind for a while, so I decided to finally start writing it. I will not be neglecting my other work though. I hope everyone enjoys this and I looked forward to your thoughts on this piece.

Ͽ Prologue: Remembering Ͼ

Crimson eyes stared blankly at the dully grey stone wall before him. The owner of those eyes sat in a corner of the small stone room and continued to just stare at the wall. There was a stone “bed” against the wall adjacent to the wall he was sitting against, but he had no need of it. He didn’t sleep much anyway and the stone slab did nothing to offer comfort. Not that he really expected it to, given where he was. Azkaban Prison was notorious for being very uncomfortable to its inhabitants.

It had been five years since his defeat at the hand of that annoying little whelp. He could still distinctly remember that day in the Great Hall of Hogwarts that led to his incarceration in his wretched place. After the death of Albus Dumbledore at the hands of his “spy,” it hadn’t been long before both Hogwarts and the Ministry fell under his rule. He appointed the Severus to be the headmaster of Hogwarts and he appointed Pius as Minister. He had sincerely hoped the boy would return to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year, but he knew the chances of that were slim, especially if the boy knew that Hogwarts was under Voldemort's rule. So when his Death Eaters searched the Hogwarts Express and found no sign of the boy or his two compatriots, the Dark Lord knew his second plan was in action.

He knew the old fool had been hunting his horcruxes down and he also know the boy would be the one to continue hunting down his soul pieces should Dumbledore die. He felt the destruction of his ring and he immediately began searching for his other ones to make sure they were safe. It had taken him while to retrieve his locket from the Black residence after discovering that Regulus Black, the traitorous fool, had taken his precious locket and replaced it with a fake. Lucius had been punished severely for his failure to keep his diary safe. He allowed the man to live only because there was no point in killing the man now, four years after the destruction of his diary. However, he had still cursed the man within an inch of his life. That would teach the blonde Death Eater not to use items the Dark Lord gave him to protect for the follower’s personal gain.

Instead of keeping his soul pieces where they were hidden, he created fakes, much like the blasted Regulus had done with his locket. However, he was a much better wizard than Regulus Black had been and the Dark Lord had created fakes that would act just like real horcruxes. This meant the boy would think he had the real horcrux and when he destroyed it, it would behave like his real horcruxes would. But Voldemort would be safe from death. Even if he did happen to die in the final battle, he would be reduced to a wandering spirit once more, but he would still be alive and he would allow the Wizarding World to celebrate his “final” death while he regained his body once more. However, he would have returned and he would have continued his reign of terror until the Wizarding World was under his control.

Unfortunately, the final battle had not gone to plan. Voldemort had been track the boy both mentally and with the tracking spells on his fake horcruxes. He had been able to see where Potter was and what he was planning on doing. It had been so simple to just let the boy believe that he was on the right track to destroying the Dark Lord. And when he called Potter to meet him in the Forbidden Forest he had been so sure the boy would just offer himself up to save everyone else. Not that it would have mattered because once the boy was dead he would have killed all the useless mudbloods and reigned triumphantly over the purebloods and worthy half-bloods. There had just been one fatal flaw in his plans. He had been completely unaware that Harry Potter, the blasted boy that would not just die, had been a horcrux. When his Killing Curse hit the boy in the forest, he had thought he was finally victorious. He hadn’t planned on his curse killing the soul piece in the boy and allowing the boy to continued living to be a thorn in the dark wizard’s side.

Voldemort watched as his dear Bellatrix was killed at the hands of Molly Weasley, but he had no chance to avenge the death of his most faithful follower because when he went to attack her, his spell had been blocked. The dark wizard looked around to find out where the shielding spell had originated from and he had been furious to discover who had saved his intended victim.

Voldemort had been in complete disbelief that Potter had still been alive when the thrice damned boy had thrown off that cloak of his and revealed he was still amongst the living. Shock and an unholy rage had filled him at the sight of the boy who would just not stay dead! He had been furious with the boy and had immediately started dueling with him. He had the Elder Wand, the Death Stick, the Wand of Destiny, whatever it was called, it was his, and he was the master of it. Or so he thought.

The two powerful wizards had circled one another for a while, both firing off insults in hopes the other one would attack first. It was then that Harry revealed he knew all about the Elder Wand and that it wasn’t working for him. The boy had revealed crucial information at the time, but Voldemort had been too arrogant to listen to Potter. He had been overconfident that he knew the truth about the Elder Wand and that the boy was merely lying to save his own skin. However, when the boy told him to try for remorse, he could no longer stand the sight of Potter and he had fired his curse with accuracy.

When he had shot Potter with the Killing Curse to combat against the boy’s Disarming Spell, he had been so certain that he was the master of the wand after the death of Severus. This proved to not be the case as the boy started admitting who the true owner of the wand was. Voldemort didn’t want to believe it, but some part of his mind admitted that the wand still hadn’t worked properly for him even after the death of the spy. So when his Killing Curse rebounded once more on him, his instincts allowed him to move quickly out of the way. However, in his moment of shock that he could have been reduced to his wraithlike state as he had been merely three years ago, the boy had been smart enough to stun the Dark Lord and incarcerate him with ropes from a binding spell.

After the battle had been won by the Potter boy, Voldemort had been immediately taken to Azkaban and thrown into the cell he resided in now. He hadn’t even been given a trial, much like Sirius Black. However, unlike the older Black brother, everyone in Britain knew what he had done and knew without a doubt that he had been the one to do it. Still, it would have been nice to have a trial. Maybe he could have pleaded insanity. Most people certainly thought he was insane, but that was not the case. His mind was clear and he knew exactly what he was doing. His plans were meticulously planned and his end goal had been clear. But the trial would have certainly been amusing if he had claimed insanity. What would the wizards do with that plea? Would they lock him up in St. Mungos? He supposed it didn’t matter where they locked him up as they would make sure he could never get free. His magic had been temporarily bound until he was securely locked in his cell and his cell had been spell against him. That meant while he still had access to his magic, the walls, floor, ceiling, door, and lock had all be spelled so that he could not touch them with his magic. He was a complete prisoner here. The only benefit was that the Dementors knew not to come near him. The dark soul suckers knew better than to mess with him. They feared him and that worked perfectly for him. He didn’t need to deal with their annoying presence.

For five years he had sat in this cell and thought about what he could have done differently. He supposed he should have researched the bond between him and the boy more. Maybe then he would have realized the boy was a horcrux and he wouldn’t have acted so rashly in killing him. He supposed if he went back further, he could have waited until he heard the entire prophecy before attacking the Potters. However, the past was the past and there was nothing to be done about it now. This was the way of the world for the time being. Instead, he focused on what he would do when he was free. And he would be free. The pitiful wizards that incarcerated him here didn’t honestly think a few meager binding spells would keep him from escaping did that?

Voldemort's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. The man paid no attention to it as the guards often traveled down this hall given that it was a maximum security cell. What drew his attention back was that the footsteps had stopped outside his cell. Certainly they weren’t going to put another prisoner in here with him. They were fools if they thought he would be sharing a cell with anyone. He couldn’t stand other people and he would not stand for another person in this small space with him.

The former Dark Lord watched with narrow eyes as the door to his cell was opened and a small figure was pushed in the stone room before the door was slammed shut and locked once more. A blue light flared across the room indicating the cell was now spelled against the new prisoner like it had been against Voldemort.

While Voldemort didn’t want to share his cell, he couldn’t help but feel curious about who had been place with him. The figure was small and for a moment Voldemort thought the idiots had locked up a child. Was the Ministry of Magic so in shambles once more that they were locking up children now? However, all thoughts of that vanished from his mind as his muted red eyes lit up to crimson as they met wide, horrified eyes.

A slow smile stretched across the pale, snakelike face of Voldemort as he watched the small figure crawl backwards away from him to press against the opposite wall. His eyes never left the figure even as it huddled closer to the wall to escape him. The Dark Lord couldn’t prevent the low, diabolical chuckle that came from his mouth. Oh this was too precious.

“Well, well. Isn’t this a surprise?” The dark wizards hissed in clear amusement as he watched Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior, stare at him with terrified emerald eyes. An evil laugh escaped Voldemort's lipless mouth once more as Potter started panicking and hyperventilated until he passed out in the new cell he shared with his once great enemy. Life, Voldemort decided, had just become a bit more interesting.


	2. Society in Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think please.

Ͽ Chapter 1: Society in Ruins Ͼ

After the war with Voldemort, the Wizarding World had been in chaos. Buildings were in shambles and communities had been destroyed. People had lost their homes and their loved ones and it was going to be hard to pick up the pieces of their lives now that the war was truly over. Hogwarts was in ruins after the final battle and it needed to be cleaned up first if the Wizarding World was to get back to normal. Having the school opened and running as a school would do wonders for showing everyone that life could go back to normal. The Ministry also needed to be rebuilt. That would take a bit longer though as all the Death Eaters needed to be removed from high positions and trustworthy people needed to be appointed.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been appointed as Minister and he quickly had a law passed that each worker was to be searched for the Dark Mark. Once all the Death Eaters had been removed from the Ministry and new people appointed to the vacated positions the Ministry quickly got to work on rebuilding the society. Kingsley held multiple press conferences to show the Wizarding World that he had plans for their community that would lead to a brighter future. He had plans to rebuild Hogwarts and Hogsmead so that the students could continue learning. He also had plans to reform the laws that had been passed in the year that Voldemort had control of the Ministry. He told the public that he planned on changing the laws restricting magical creatures and planned to move the Wizarding World into more equal territory. Kingsley also knew that continuing to harshly restrict the Dark Arts would just allow another Dark Lord to rise, so he promised the public he would review what spells had been labeled as dark and see if they truly were dark or if it was just fear of the Ministry that had them labeled as such.

During the months after the war, there were a number of trails of the Death Eaters. Depending on the person and the evidence against them, their punishment varied. Most of the Inner Circle Death Eaters were sentenced to a life in Azkaban. The lesser Death Eaters got lesser sentences depending on what they had done during the war. The Malfoy family had received a sentence that had shocked everyone. Lucius had been known for being an Inner Circle Death Eater and Voldemort's right hand man, everyone expected him to be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life. However, the entire Malfoy family had been placed under house arrest for a period of no shorter than 10 years and they would need to donate a large sum of money to the rebuilding of the society. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were all locked up in Malfoy Manor where they continued to live in luxury, but donated their money generously. When questioned about his sentencing, Kingsley had replied that while Lucius had been the Dark Lord’s right hand man, he had abandoned Voldemort before the man’s death to save his family. Draco hadn’t ratted out Harry when the Trio had been captured at Malfoy Manor and Narcissa had lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead to save her only son.

It took about 5 months for Hogwarts to be rebuilt and it was finally ready for the students to return. Since the year before had been interrupted by the war and the students hadn’t really learned anything anyway, it was decided that they would add an 8th year of Hogwarts temporarily so they could make up for the students who’s schooling had interrupted. This meant that the previous seventh years would move on to their eighth year and would learn what they should have learned in seventh year. The sixth years would move to the seventh year and learn what they should have in sixth year. This would continue down until the previous first years were learning first year curriculum in second year. However, the new first years would learn the normal first year curriculum and would continue until they reached seventh year. Once the new first years were in their seventh year, the eighth year would be abolished and schooling would continue on as it had for centuries before the war.

All the students returned to Hogwarts and life continued on as normally. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley all returned for their eighth year and were greeted enthusiastically. Months after the defeat of Voldemort, reporters were still flocking to Hogwarts trying to speak with the Golden Trio. Minerva McGonagall, as the Headmistress, did her best to keep the vulture like journalists out of her school, but she could do nothing to prevent them from invading Hogsmead. Harry tried to visit the tiny wizarding village during Hogsmead weekends, but he soon discovered he had been unable to get anywhere without reporters hounding him for information, so the boy took sanctuary in the castle and refused to leave for any reason at all. Months after his seclusion in Hogwarts, the reporters finally got the hint and vacated the village, which allowed the students to finally be able to enjoy with weekends again.

After the year was over, the Golden Trio graduated from Hogwarts and entered the Wizarding World as fully trained witches and wizards. Hermione had received perfect marks in all the NEWTs she had taken while Ron and Harry both did relatively well. Unfortunately, neither of them had received the necessary Outstanding needed in NEWTs Potions to be admitted into the Auror Academy. Ron was disappointed, but Harry was slightly relieved that he hadn’t made it. He had had enough with chasing after Dark Wizards and he wanted no part in it any longer. Ron had become a professional Quidditch player for his favorite team and McGonagall had approached Harry about taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Harry had been grateful for the opportunity to teach and he had accepted the offer quickly. Hermione had joined Kingsley in working at the Ministry, trying to improve the lives of the magical creatures that had been repressed during Fudge’s term as well as when Voldemort had control.

The Wizarding World was looking up for the two years after Voldemort's defeat and subsequent incarceration in Azkaban. The economy was up, lives were improving, and there was peace in Britain. People were no longer walking around in fear for their lives; they were actually confidently living their lives knowing that Minister Kingsley was looking out for their best interest. Kingsley had led them into a Golden Age and the entire Wizarding World was prospering. Cities had been rebuilt and communities were flourishing. There were centers built for families that had been torn apart and Kingsley even had magical orphanages built for children who had lost their families. These orphanages kept children’s of all ages and taught the preHogwarts age students some of the basics. Muggleborn students were also contacted two years before turning eleven so that they could learn the basics of the Wizarding World. The world was prosperous and two years after the war, there was finally peace. Unfortunately, this peace didn’t last.

Two years after the war, two years after turning the British Wizarding World around for the better, Kingsley had to step down from the position of Minster. The man’s health had started to fail and he had been unable to continue on with the pressures of running the Ministry. And election was held that year and a man named Jerome Crowley had been elected. During the campaign, he had promised to continue where Kingsley had left off and the British citizens had been enthusiastic that the peace would continue. And he did continue where Kingsley had left off…for a year. A year after he had been elected, the laws he was passing started to change.

The restrictions that Kingsley had lifted from magical creature were placed back on harsher than before. He placed harsher restrictions on the Dark Arts, including the spells that Kingsley had pulled off the Dark Arts list. He started taking muggleborns from their families when their magic was detected two years before they turned eleven and he placed them all in the orphanages. He closed the family centers built to help out single parents find work; having decided that they were built to help after the war and were no longer needed. He also revoked the law that said he could be removed from office.

With all the laws being changed and harsh, restrictive new laws being passed, the economy began to fail once more and all the work Kingsley had done was being reversed at a rapid rate. The dark witches and wizards felt they were being repressed once more and they started rebelling against Crowley and his laws. Unfortunately, with the Ministry in his control and no way to get him out of the position, the rebellions didn’t last very long and the consequences were severe. After a year of changing laws to fit Crowley’s views, the position had changed from an elected position, to a dictatorship.

The ancient rituals that had been practiced for centuries were being outlawed as dark because Crowley had been unable to perform them. As a muggleborn, Crowley had been much like Hermione and tried to learn everything he could of the new world he had entered. Unlike Hermione, he allowed his knowledge to get the best of him and he thought that he was the most powerful wizard alive because he knew all this information. However, the moment he realized he didn’t have enough magic to complete a few ancient rites, he outlawed them as dark. He also changed the Hogwarts curriculum to completely eradicate traditional holidays like Samhain and Yule and had them changed to Halloween and Christmas. While Dumbledore had had those holidays at Hogwarts while he was headmaster, he allowed the more traditional students to practice Samhain and Yule instead. Now, under Crowley’s reign, anyone caught practicing the old religions were either fined a large sum of money or they were detained in Azkaban for at least six months.

Any Ministry worker that opposed Crowley’s laws was fired and found themselves unable to find another job anywhere. This discouraged employees from speaking out against the Ministry and even Hermione refused to speak out. She hoped that she would be able to work against Crowley’s laws from the inside and change the laws against magical creatures. She had been horrified that her department had changed from helping magical creatures live their lives in peace to hunting down creatures and making them live on reservations away from wizards and witches. They were unable to get jobs and they were unable to make money at all. Their living conditions had been reduced further than they had been when Fudge was Minister. Because the magical creatures had gone from almost equality with the witches and wizards to lower than they had ever been, many of them had rebelled and fought against the witches and wizards that were sent to detain them and take them away to the reservations. So many creatures had died fighting to keep the equality they had tasted so briefly and so many creatures had been pulled from Hogwarts. Under Kingsley’s term, werewolves and centaurs and other magical creatures had been allowed to attend Hogwarts as long as precautions were taken. Now, they were no longer allow anywhere aside from the reservations.

Hermione had complained to Harry and Harry had gone to speak with Crowley about how detrimental all the laws were to the community. He could see the people were suffering and Crowley was supposed to be looking out of the interests of the public, not his own interests. However, instead of talking to the Minister, Harry had been confronted by the Head of the Auror Department and they had exchanged heated words. The Head Auror threatened the arrest Harry if he refused to leave the Ministry and Harry stated that he was going to put a stop to all of this. He said that he would not stand for his friends to be suffering like they hand under Voldemort's ruling.

Two days later, the Head Auror had been found dead and Harry Potter was listed as the primary suspect. Harry was arrested and placed in a Ministry holding cell while he awaited trial. Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's had come to talk to him, and he told them he hadn’t done it. They believed him and were going to try to find a way to prove he couldn’t have killed the man. Help came from Minerva McGonagall, who informed the court that Harry could not have killed the Head Auror because at the time of the man’s death, Harry had been in the classroom teaching the sixth years about counter jinxes. Unfortunately, Crowley informed the court that Harry had enough magic and sway over people that he could have easily either used a spell to create a golem that would teach his class while he killed the Head Auror, or he convinced someone to get a timeturner for him and he went back in time to kill the man. Both of these options were illegal as creating a golem was dark magic and timeturners were illegal to use without express permission of the Ministry.

Harry had been incomplete shock that people would even think that he would willing kill a man, but Crowley spun a tale that made Harry look like he was using his fame to get away with killing a man he had threatened days before. Harry hadn’t even been given the chance to defend himself before Crowley declared him to be guilty and he would await his sentencing back in the Ministry holding cell. Ron and Hermione came to visit Harry and told him he shouldn’t have killed the Head Auror that he was just making it harder for people to get their freedom back. Harry started at them in shock and stated that he couldn’t believe they thought he would honestly kill someone. Hermione stated that the evidence was against him and McGonagall could have easily given Harry a timeturner or he could have created a golem. When Harry argued that he didn’t know how to create a golem, Hermione stated that the information was in the Restricted Section of the library and as a Professor he had unlimited access. Ron stated Harry just wanted the fame of killing the Head Auror and trying to change the Wizarding World. Seeing that he wasn’t going to convince his friends of his innocence, Harry told them to leave him and that it was a shock he had been friends with them to begin with.

Two weeks after he had been found guilty, and on the five year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter was sentenced to live in Azkaban prison for the death of the Head Auror and for treason against Crowley. Before he could speak a single word against the sentencing, Harry was grabbed and apparated away to the island fortress. His mind was in shock as he was dragged through the prison and he flinched away from the chilling feeling emitted from the dementors that lurked in the hallways of the prison. His wand had been taken from him and his magic bound as he was led through the hallways to a maximum security cell.

He could hear the half-crazed whispering and muttering from the insane prisoners and his heart started racing. He was truly going to be trapped in his place for the rest of his life. He would be tormented daily by the dementors that would make him remember the death of his mother and her screams. His normal complexion drained away to a sickly pale shade and he thought for a moment that he was just going to faint or throw up as he was pulled behind two Aurors that guarded the prison. He was pulled higher and higher in the prison as he was led to his cell.

They stopped outside of a stone door and Harry had a bad feeling about what was inside the cell. His hand was forced onto the door and he felt something stab into his palm. He winced in pain, but made no sound as his mind continued to shut down. The outside of the door glowed with a blue light before it faded away and the door was opened. Harry found himself pushed into the cell and he stumbled to the floor. The door slammed shut behind him and he heard the lock snap into place. The entire cell glowed with a blue light before it too faded like it had on the door and Harry knew he was screwed. He was never going to get out of this cell and that thought terrified him. His mind drifted to his beloved godfather and how he had suffered for twelve years in this prison and how he had been innocent the entire time. Harry realized the same was now happening to him. However, Sirius hadn’t been in a maximum security cell and Harry could not escape from this cell. There were no bars for him to slip through and he would be here much longer than twelve years. He was only twenty-two years old and wizards lived long lives.

His heart still pounding in his chest, Harry looked around the cell he would call home for the rest of his existence and he froze like a cornered animal when his emerald eyes met crimson. There was no way this was true. There was no way they would lock him up with Voldemort. Harry changed what he thought about being here longer than twelve years. If he was stuck in a cell with Voldemort, he didn’t expect to survive the night. His scurried back away from the pale snakelike man until his back collided with a wall. His breath came out in pants and his emerald orbs were wide with shock and horror. His thoughts swirled around his mind chaotically and no amount of Occulmency training could calm his frantic mind. Black spots swan before his vision and he slowly lost consciousness as he heard a cruel, cold voice say “Well, well. Isn’t this a surprise?” Harry's last sight was amused crimson eyes before the world faded into darkness.


End file.
